


The Beware the Maid in Black

by Gothgirl69



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl69/pseuds/Gothgirl69
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Beware the Maid in Black

Nothing was quite so frightening as midnight on Halloween eve for the lone brunette who stood before its reckoning. Especially since his subordinate, Agent 707, always had an event planned out in his filthy greased mind of his. 

It was just about that time too as the clocked striked 12 o'clock; Where gastly ghouls and monsters dressed as children come to and swipe that sugary high of chocolate and unhealthy foods out of your gracious hands. 

Yet despite the haunting, no child came close to how agonizing, how infuriating his partner could be. Imagine... a 21 year old man dressing in costumes to trick-or-treat like normal folk?! A sick fantasy only predators would take the opportunity to savor... And he would have to partake in his subordinate's pleasures without a say or word... 

"Fuck my life..." Vanderwood mutters to the wind as he lays on his bed. Exhausted from scrubbing the spills and stains off the furniture that Seven so called "accidents." Which really... in the end... meant nothing since more spills would be made in the later dates. As the lone brunette relished his peace and tranquil moments of life, the devil himself appeared unannounced in red, yellow, and black. Brilliantly smiling to relay the news back to him. 

Seven: "Mary~ guess what?"   
Vanderwood: "I'll be able to get a day away from you this Halloween?" He sarcastically barked.   
Seven: "No way dum dum! Aww so boring... You're the worst at guessing games!"   
Vanderwood: "Woe is me for not being a bloody psychic. As if I can read your damn mind... Anyways, what is it? Spit it out before I leave."   
Seven: "Puhuhuhu~ You wanna know? Okay then... So my beautiful maiden... We are going... TO A HAUNTED MANSION! Everyone I know seems be going with a friend or a girlfriend like Jumin and MC... Its just not fair! I wanna spend some time with people I know too! Which is why... I want you to go with me! As my partner on this particularly spooooooky night~ We also won't be going to those lame ones either with props... So predictable..." 

Unsurprisingly, the brunette turned his gaze fiercer by the minute with a scowl at the very mention of his request. Blowing hot air out of his nostrils. 

Vanderwood: "And just what makes you think I'll go with you? Let alone dress up in costumes? I know you want me too... There *will* be drawbacks to me agreeing to your plea. I just know it." 

Seven: "Hmhmhm~ I knew you'd say that... which is why... I HAVE A DEAL TO MAKE! You just hate when I don't work right~? So in return for your generous hospitality to a dear friend of yours... I'll work for a whole week without question! No more nagging from you ever again~ So whaddya say? Deal or no deal?" 

In an obvious retaliation, the brunette seemed to have a rejection at the tip of his tounge, so ready to be set free. Yet... that deal... it was so tempting not to comply. 

Vanderwood: (A full week of rest and relaxation? Yes please. But whether to trust him or not... Is this a risk worth taking? To go... or not to go... Risk my sanity will I? Risk the thought of being dressed in humiliating clothes where everyone can see? Ugh... UGH! Just grin and bear it Vanderwood. Remember that's its only for a few hours... Okay... I can do this. I. CAN. DO. THIS.)

Vanderwood: "Fine... I'll go. But *just* this once. If you even think about double crossing me... I'll make life even more miserable than it already is..." 

Seven didn't seem to care about the threat. All that came from his reaction was expected sugary smiles all around. 

Seven: "HORRAY! Oh aren't you in for a treat my beautiful maiden. You're going to be the queen of my Halloween!" 

Vanderwood: "It better not be something scantily..." 

Seven: "You? Scanty dressed? Never~ I'll go get your clothes ready then! Oh you'll go perfect with *my* costume!" 

Vanderwood: "Since when were you gay? You're awfully affectionate towards me." 

Seven: "Hehe~ Why do you think I like cross-dressing so much? Plus... Its fun to see the stoic Madame Vanderwood get blushy over a little twink like me~" 

Vanderwood: *blushing admittedly* "Shut. Up. I won't ever fall for another agent. Much less a shit for brains like you. Now hurry up with the fucking dress already you nasty pervert. Before I change my mind." 

Seven: (Aww he blushes~ I knew he had a heart) "Yes Ma'am! Right away~" 

│🎃~Transition~🎃│

There were moments of regret between the brunette upon the arrival of the mansion. Nerver had he worn something so... tight. Nonetheless itchy to his thighs.   
Covered in majestic black silk and lace, the male wore a Lolita styled maid gown. Complete with a set of formal Mary Jane shoes, a special lace crown; the cherry on top of it all. 

Seven: "My my... I'm still proud of how it all came together. Oh your're just so cuuuute~" 

As for the hacker, his festooned arrangement of his clothes consisted of a white fur suit, a cute button nose, and a pair of kitten ears. Looking totally like Elizabeth the third if not for his golden eyes. 

The mansion before them was unsurprisingly not welcoming to guests as its ghoulish aura fogs over the nearby land. Even the smell of death made its appearance mixed in with the swampy soil. And with the location itself being in the MIDDLE of nowhere, how could the mansion note be hazardous. 

Vanderwood: "Seven... this maybe isn't such a good ide-" 

Seven: "Ooooo! I think I saw a ghost run in! Come on come on! I wanna be spooked!"

Vanderwood: "HEY! WAIT UP STUPID!" 

Running in after him, the brunette unfortunately could not catch up with the hacker's hellish speed. Much like most of their cat and mouse chases, he could never catch him, and would most likey give up on the last breath. Not caring at all what would happen.   
But this... this was different. Different on so many levels of terror different. Now he had lost him... and was nowhere to be seen. 

Vanderwood: Fuck... Fuck fuck fuck.... I need to find that little shit. Oh where could he be? If I were Seven... I'd most probably be in..." 

│Jump cut to Seven now│

Seven: "The top of the stairs! Oooo look at all these cobwebs~ Aww but nothing is scarry about that. Nothing at all... Oh what a disappoint-" 

*Creak* 

Suddenly tension rose between the hacker and the unknown environment. It was certainly clear that *someone* is here. But... it couldn't be Vanderwood... could it not? Wanting to leave right now being royally spooked with the belief of an evil spirt, Seven tried his best to flee. Though in the blink of an eye, a silent whisper shot out to him from the dark, freezing him dead in his tracks. 

???: "You look tasty..." the darkness called. "You're just perfect... Perfect... Oh so perfect!" 

Seven: "W-Whos there? Show yourself! I have a weapon!" 

???: "Do you? Oh please... I can see that you obviously don't have one..." 

Out from the darkness, the figure leaped towards its target and pinned the hacker to the floor, covering his mouth before he could scream. The figure now was in full view as the moon hits its face. 

Like a demon, its tounge slithered down to the ground it seemed with eyes red with lust. Glasses were what its choice of eyewear it seemed as some of the light reflected off of it, blinding the hacker further. And what was behind it were... pigtails? What an off-putting detail.

???: "KEYHAHAHAH! OH YOU'RE JUST TO CUTE~ Mmm... yes... You look just like him. Just like him indeed. Lemme get a good look atcha... Oooo a kitty cat~ This will make things even more fun! Anyways, enough dilly dally. Come forth my prize scissors! Let us adorn this beautiful young man with our passion and conviction. Its only right to commit a fowl crime~ KEYHAHAHA!" 

Seven: (She's... she's going to kill me?! No... no... NO! HOW COUKD THIS HAPPEN? I- Vanderwood... I need him. Oh God why did I runn off? I'm going to die... I'm going to die!) 

│Oh yeah... Its Vanderwood time│

Vanderwood catches word of the horrific laughter coming from the top floor. Never did he think someone was here, but there was no time for guess work. 

Running up the stairs, he find the hacker reduced to tears and almost dead if he had not caught that... monster. Death was all that was written in those eyes of his; Death for the figure. With his tazzer unlocked from the holster on his thigh, Vanderwood striked the figures neck with lightning speed. Which what happened next was... totally out of the blue. The figure suddenly... stopped to the floor... silent and still. 

Taking this chance to run, the brunette tossed over the figures body and picked up Seven's instead. Running for the exit, then to the car where they sped off. He knew this plan wasn't a good idea, but did he listen? No. 

When Seven woke a few hours later, Vanderwood was already undressed and in his regular attire of choice. For once... looking worried as hell. 

  
Seven: "Van...dy? 

Vanderwood: "Shh... don't talk." He says as he inspects. "Just... forget about last night. What matters is... You're safe now... safe... and sound." 

Seven couldn't belive what happened last night wasn't a dream, but nonetheless, he listen to his handler, and nodded as he tends to his scars. 

Vanderwood: "That woman... I don't know who she is, but I promise you... **She will never... touch you** On my life... if she finds you... I will end her."

│END│

  



End file.
